


I Just Wanna Know What's On Your Mind

by PickledPossum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU kinda, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Poor Planning, illegal levels of fluff, really akaashi and oikawa-centric sorry dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickledPossum/pseuds/PickledPossum
Summary: Keiji and Tooru both have a bad day, so Hajime and Koutarou decide to make it better. Pillow fights and blanket forts work their magic, and suddenly, things aren't so bad.





	I Just Wanna Know What's On Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/gifts).



> This is the first fanfic I've written in literal years and the first I've posted here pretty much ever, so it was kinda difficult to put together, and could really use more editing toward the end, since that part was hastily written like an hour ago.  
> Big thanks to [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi) for helping put together the idea and with editing, though :D It was a huge help, and I probably wouldn't have written this at all without their help.

If Keiji is totally honest with himself, he should have seen this coming. Granted, it wasn’t as though he knew Hajime was planning on pulling a stunt like that - at most, he could have made an educated guess based entirely off of the body language he saw in the split second before it happened. But, in fact, he didn’t see it coming, and now he felt rather awful. He took a brief moment to think about the events leading up to this point in time, and scrunched up his nose when the memories came flooding back.  
‘Well,’ he thought, ‘I suppose it could have been worse.’ 

~~~

Tooru let out a dramatic sigh, swinging the door to their apartment open and immediately letting out a whine. “Iwa-chaaaan,” he cried, shoving his shoes off and heading further into the small apartment.  
Hajime, who had been searching through the fridge before, looked back towards the entrance and raised both brows. “Had a bad day?” He asked, standing up. Tooru, with a frown on his face, walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the shorter male.  
“I need a blanket fort and comfort food. Maybe some movies, too,” he whined, plopping his chin onto Hajimes shoulder. Hajime nodded.  
“Should I call Kou and Keiji?”  
“Yes, please.”

As it turned out, Hajime would soon learn, Keiji had been having a rather bad day as well. It wasn’t super obvious, Koutarou didn’t think. But then he began to notice the small warning signs - like the way Keijis lips turned down just the smallest bit, or the way his shoulders slumped more than usual, or even the way he avoided eye contact at all costs to hide the tears that burned in his eyes - and it clicked.  
Koutarou frowned, turning his attention back to the TV. Next to him, Keiji began to fidget. “Kou?” Koutarou jumped at his name, moving his gaze down to the figure curled up against him. Keiji was staring up at him with worried eyes.  
“Yeah?” He responded, attempting to force his voice to its usual cheery tone. He failed - miserably - and he knew it.  
“Are you alright?” Keiji asked, tugging at and playing with the sleeve of Koutarous shirt. Koutarou felt like his eyebrows must have shot clear up into his hair.  
“Me? I’m- Keiji, I’m going out on a limb here, but I think I’m supposed to be the one asking that.”  
“... What?”  
“I don’t know. I just… It seems like you’re upset. You won’t look me in the eye for more than a couple of seconds, and you’ve got that little frown on your face.” At Keijis confused expression, Koutarou attempted to mimic the expression - making his mouth as small as possible, and turning the corners of his lips down just the smallest bit. He knew he failed, but the laugh he got out of Keiji made it worth it.  
“Do I really look like that?” Keiji asked through giggles. Koutarou nodded, wrapping his arm around him and snuggling him even closer.  
“Yep.”  
“Wow.”  
“I know, right? It’s the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life. You have no idea how many pictures I’ve taken and sent to Hajime and Tooru. They love it. Damn shame it only happens when you’re upset.” Keiji paused in his laughter, then rested his cheek against Koutarous shoulder.  
Before he could speak, however, Koutarous phone began playing some cheesy love song that Keiji recognized as his ringtone for Hajime.  
“Shit, sorry, hold on-” He mumbled, digging through his pocket for a few long seconds before he finally fished it out and answered with a honey-filled, “What’s up, babe?”

“Well?” Tooru asked, laying upside-down on the couch. Hajime, who had only just hung up the phone moments before, nodded.  
“He said they’d be here soon. Guess Keijis not having the best day either, so Kou accepted almost immediately.” Tooru gasped, nearly falling off the couch in his attempt to shoot up dramatically.  
“Keiji-chan is upset?!” He nearly howled, looking more heart-broken at the thought than he had at his own misery. “Who hurt him? I need names, Iwa-chan!” Hajime opened his mouth, then snapped it shut again in thought. Finally, he spoke.  
“I’ll give you their names in exchange for the names of whoever upset you today.” Tooru immediately froze, then began to blush furiously and hid his face in his hands.  
“Iwa-chan,” he whined, shaking his head. “Who gave you the right,” he continued, “to be so damn amazing while also being awful?”  
“Actually,” Hajime spoke up, “I heard from a certain pink-haired bird that you think I’m perfect.”  
“... Oh my god. Makki, why.” Tooru fell back onto the couch, laying his arm over his eyes with extreme certainty that he was going to die.

“Okay, but… What if we all just, you know, moved in together?” Koutarou asked, laying on his back to stare at the ceiling of the blanket fort. Hajime looked down at him, brows furrowed.  
“Don't you think it's kinda soon?”  
“I mean, maybe? But, like…” Koutarou swung his hands around in the air, nearly knocking over a blanket. “You know?” Hajime stared.  
“I'm afraid I don't. Keiji, translation?”  
“Still working on it,” Keiji responded, eyes still trained on the movie in front of them. Koutarou pouted.  
“Aw, come on. Tooru, back me up!”  
Tooru, who had been silently watching the movie until then, perked up and turned to face them all. “I would love to live with all of you, actually.” He hummed, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “But, it does seem just a bit early right now. Keiji-chan still has to finish up his last year of high school, remember?”  
“Oh.” Koutarou rubbed his neck sheepishly. “Right.”  
“At least there's only a couple of weeks left. Then we get him all to ourselves!” Tooru chirped, scooting over to hug the youngest of the group. Keiji wiggled one of his arms free, set down his drink, then hugged Tooru back. Koutarou watched with a smile.  
“I can't wait.”

One movie and three alien arguments had managed to tire each of the boys out considerably. They all found themselves curled up in a big pile in the center of the fort, silent aside from the occasional comment Koutarou would make.  
After about six of these comments, Tooru let out a frustrated groan. “Kou-chan! You're ruining the mood!” he whined. Koutarou looked confused.  
“What? I'm just asking!”  
“I doubt any of us know how far an owl could fly without crashing,” Hajime mumbled.  
“Actually-”  
“Keiji-chan, no.” Tooru started to shake his head, but was stopped by a swift smack with a pillow. He gasped. “Iwa-chan!” He cried, feeling utterly betrayed.  
“Yes, Tooru?”  
“How could you?!” He whined, grabbing a pillow of his own and throwing it.  
Unfortunately, Hajime dodged it, and Keiji took the blow instead. He looked confused, and Tooru almost apologized, but it didn't take him long to recover - and when he did, he chucked a pillow of his own. The war had begun.  
Before long, all four of them were either throwing pillows or swinging them, and the fort, unable to deal with all the damage it was taking, ended up collapsing on top of them. Erupting in fits of laughter, they all crawled out from under the mess, arguments forgotten.  
“Okay,” Hajime spoke up, “I think it's time to clean.” 

With all four of them helping out, clean-up was quick work - Koutarou and Hajime took care of the chairs while Keiji and Tooru dealt with the blankets and pillows. It was a peaceful, calm moment, the silence only being interrupted by Koutarous humming.  
Unfortunately, the peace lasted all of three minutes before a loud gasp ran through the room. Three pairs of eyes turned toward the scene; Koutarou gasped, Hajime cringed, and Keijis eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline when they caught sight of Tooru, who was standing in the middle of the former fort, holding out his favorite alien blanket.  
A large, bright red liquid seeped through the fabric, successfully staining the treasure. Tooru looked ready to scream.  
“Tooru,” Hajime started, walking over to the brunet. “We should probably start soaking it to try and get the stain out,” he said, voice low. Tooru didn’t look ready to move from the spot, but he nodded anyway. Hajime took the blanket, then left the room.  
Just when Koutarou thought Tooru was truly broken, he let out a loud whine. “My blanket!” He cried, turning to Koutarou and Keiji with his bottom lip pushed out and eyes wide. Keiji let out a sigh, relief obvious on his face, and Koutarou trotted over to hug Tooru.  
“Don’t worry! Hajime is a miracle worker, he’ll definitely fix it!” He chirped, ruffling Tooru’s hair. Keiji nodded in agreement, and Tooru sniffled.  
“You really think so?” He asked quietly, puppy eyes in full effect.  
“I’m positive,” Keiji responded softly. 

“I can’t fix it,” Hajime said a couple hours later, stepping into the living room. Koutarou nearly screeched, but held himself back - Tooru was asleep on his chest, and he’d rather not wake him up.  
“You’re positive?” He whispered. Hajime nodded, rubbing his neck.  
“I tried everything I could think of. Not sure what else I could do without wrecking it some other way,” he sighed.  
Keiji, who was resting on the other end of the couch silently, piped up, “Maybe we could just buy him a new one.” They all grew quiet again after that, taking a moment to think to themselves.  
“That might work,” Koutarou mumbled. 

The next day, Keiji and Koutarou had to head home. Far too many hugs and kisses were shared, both Koutarou and Tooru had to be reassured many times that they would definitely be back, and Hajime had to practically pry them all apart, but the trip home was an otherwise easy one. Koutarou practically fell asleep on Keiji while he read, but he didn’t mind - it was a sweet gesture. He wasn’t surprised that Koutarou was so tired; he knew he likely stayed up all night, too excited by the visit to sleep. It was best to let him rest for now.

A couple hours later, Koutarou was woken up by a few soft pats to the face, then dragged off the train.  
He stumbled home alongside Keiji, clinging to his arm in order to stay on his feet. The walk home was quick, thankfully, so it wasn’t long before they got to the small, cozy apartment. Once inside, Koutarou flopped onto the couch to take a quick nap. Keiji grabbed his laptop, then joined Koutarou on the couch; he set the device in his lap whilst his back rested against Koutarous chest, the soft beating of his heart a pleasant constant.  
It was a calm, quiet moment. Koutarou listened to the clicks of the keyboard, eyes shut and his breathing slowing. Keiji typed away at his homework, calmed by the sound of Koutarous heartbeat. These moments, he thought, were some of his favorite. He loved every moment with his boyfriends, of course, but the quiet, soft ones were the best. Calm mornings filled with sleepy eyes and mumbled I love yous; late nights with work, cuddles, and hot chocolate; midday naps on lazy Sundays with soft breathing and happy hums; skype calls that lasted so long, they all fell asleep. Each and every moment with them was precious, and he cherished all of them.  
He paused his typing when Koutarou said ‘I love you’, the words muffled in the fabric of Keijis shirt, and he smiled when he said them back; the words floating around in the air before they dropped into place, creating a warm, happy feeling in his chest that he knew couldn’t be replicated. His world was split into three parts, each one soft and comforting. He couldn’t be any happier than he was now. 

 

Tooru was convinced he was dying. Not physically, of course, but mentally. His favorite blanket was ruined, even if Hajime tried to reason that ‘it was just a stain’, and he had to wait a whole week to see Koutarou and Keiji again. A week! How was he supposed to survive that long without all of his beautiful loves in the same place?  
“Tooru, they’ll be back soon. Why don’t you come help me make dinner to take your mind off things?”  
“But Iwa-chan, I miss them. It just sucks that we have to wait another year before living together, you know? I know Keiji needs to finish school, and it seems almost hypocritical of me to say this because I pointed that out just yesterday, but still.” He trudged into the kitchen while he spoke, grabbing pots and pans out of the cupboards and digging around for spices. “What are we making?”  
“Dunno yet,” Hajime mumbled, “probably curry or something.” He sighed, searching through the fridge for some sort of protein. “It does suck. It sucks a lot. But we get to see them soon, and we can skype until then. That’ll help, won’t it?”  
“I mean, yeah, I guess? It’ll still be hard, though. Things just feel so much better when they’re around.”  
Hajime nudged Tooru in the side with his elbow, leaning over to peck his cheek. “Don’t worry, Tooru. We’ll get through it. Now, quit moping and help out. We can talk more over dinner.” 

The after dinner conversation was actually a rather pleasant one. Tooru spoke and Hajime listened, then Hajime spoke and Tooru listened. By the end of it, they both felt tired but considerably lighter.  
Once they had cleaned up and put the dishes away, Tooru plopped onto the couch, then stretched out until his limbs were hanging off and the piece of furniture was about 95% Oikawa Tooru. Hajime followed suit and sat down on the floor, back leaning against the couch. Tooru was quick to mess with Hajime’s hair, hands running through it, messing it up, and then restyling it once more. Hajime wasn’t too happy about the makeover, but decided against complaining and tried to ignore it instead.  
“What do you wanna watch now?” Hajime asked, looking back at Tooru.  
“Dunno. You choose.”  
“Okay, how about-”  
“As long as it isn’t Godzilla.” Hajime huffed a bit, but nodded and looked through the movie library. Tooru watched, a soft fondness in his eyes.  
“... I suppose one Godzilla movie wouldn’t hurt.”  
“Hell yeah.”

 

One week later, Koutarou, Keiji, and Hajime were all sat on the floor of the small apartment, surrounding Tooru, who sat with three well-wrapped packages laying in his lap, a positively gleeful expression on his face.  
“You guuuys,” he mumbled, sniffing softly. “I feel like it’s my birthday or something. Did you all plan this?”  
Koutarou shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. “Not really. We found out like, yesterday, that we all bought you a gift, then decided to give them all to you at once! I mean, you like parties, right? This is kinda like your own mini party, featuring your three favorite people.”  
Tooru felt his heart melt when he saw the proud look on Koutarous face. “You’re all so amazing,” he said, his voice soft.  
Hajime grinned, then nudged Tooru. “Go ahead and open ‘em.” Tooru blinked, then studied the wrapping paper on each one. None of them were properly signed, though they each had Toorus name on them. He picked one up, and almost instantly noted that it was from Keiji; the metallic turquoise wrapping paper, and swirly but messy writing gave it away. He felt a little bad about tearing the wrapping paper, but he was too excited to consider unwrapping it gently. He took the lid off of the box, and when he saw what was inside, he could have sworn he felt his eyes shine.  
Inside was a fleece blanket, soft to the touch, black, and covered in little white stars and grey alien heads with bug eyes. Tooru thought his face might split with the force of his grin. “Ohmygosh.” He leaned across the presents to pull the curly haired boy toward him, squeezing him against his chest in a tight hug. “I love it!”  
“I’m glad,” Keiji responded, voice muffled by the fabric of Toorus shirt. Pulling away, Tooru planted a kiss on Keijis forehead before returning his attention to the presents; gently setting Keijis aside.  
Keiji looked to Hajime and Koutarou and noticed, strangely, they looked uncomfortable. He thought to question it, but Tooru was already prepared to open the next present. He chose to wait.

The next present, Tooru noted, was from Hajime. He grinned at the dorky cartoon lizards on the wrapping paper, and simple but quick writing on the front. This one didn’t have a box on the inside, he realized. It felt soft, kind of like a blanket.  
Odd.  
He shrugged it off and unwrapped the paper, only to find that it was, indeed, another blanket.  
This one was a gorgeous royal blue with little green alien heads all over it, with UFOs instead of stars in between. Once again, he was grinning like an idiot.  
“Iwa-chaaaaan,” he sang, wrapping an arm around the short male and squeezing him. “You guys are so cute.”  
“It was nothin’,” Hajime responded, blushing and plopping his head onto Toorus shoulder. Tooru laughed.  
“It would be one hell of a coincidence if Kous present is a blanket, too,” he commented, laughing. Koutarou smiled sheepishly.  
“Hah, yeah, wouldn’t it be?”  
Keiji knew.  
Without delay, Tooru unwrapped the next present. This one had sweet, owl-patterned gift wrap, and had the messiest, but, oddly enough, the cutest handwriting. Tooru smiled fondly while unwrapping and unboxing it, but took on a perplexed, albeit amused expression upon seeing the present.  
Inside was yet another blanket. This one was white, with little aliens flying around planets in their UFOs.  
Tooru laughed.  
“Oh my god. I love all of you.” He set the blankets aside and pulled all three of the others toward him in a tight embrace.  
“You guys are adorable,” he hummed. Keiji blushed, Koutarou whooped and squeezed Tooru back, and Hajime smiled fondly and leaned into the hug.  
“I gotta ask though… Why did you all buy me blankets?”  
“To apologize for wrecking your favorite one,” Keiji answered, as though it were obvious. Tooru laughed.  
“Well, I got that. But why did you all buy me one?”  
“That… was an accident,” Koutarou responded sheepishly.  
“Poor planning, really,” Hajime added, shrugging.  
“Well,” Tooru started, pulling from the hug to stand up, “at least now we have prime fort material.”  
Koutarou whooped again, fist pumping the air. Hajime joined in, and Tooru cheered them on.

‘Yeah,’ Keiji thought. ‘Coulda been a lot worse.’

**Author's Note:**

> This work is probably gonna end up a part of a series surrounding this universe and everything, but I'm still unsure about it for now aha. Let me know if that interests anyone!


End file.
